Talk:Kassadin/@comment-15280970-20131031193112/@comment-4372473-20131122100556
Man id respond to that Bible you just wrote if you could press Enter once in a while. I guess I'll give it a whirl. Diana Section Her Q's "spammable"(10,9,8 Sec), "High Damage" (60,95,130) spell aint gonna "Clear" anything but her health bar when she gets ganked for mindlessly pushing. Which she has no way to get away from. Damn... Unless she goes against a Melee in mid lane that sits in the minions, her kill potential is 0 unless she gets a gank from a hard ganker. Damn... That pre level 6 sounds like shit to me man. Assassins, burst and you. There was alot of hyperbole. You got 5 seconds maximum. If you cant do that you're dead. All of them can do it in 5 or less. Ive instantly splattered people as Khazix. It aint that hard. Talon V. Kassadin Court Case Talon is seen as a counter because his gap closer is at level 3 not 6. He does pure Physical damage(No Passive for you Kassadin), his burst is the fastest, and if Kassadin R's out, you can just chase after him with R's movespeed(You should have used it by now). Hexdrinker also kicks ass. You dont have Zhonya's at level 6. Vladimir, WHO I KNOW LIKE MY SSN. Kassadin turns yellow and fires Null Sphere. Press Q on him. Your healing comes right after Q hits you. You've won the trade. Repeat for the rest laning phase. Kassadin Riftwalks on you and uses his whole combo. You're Vlad so you were only half healthed. EQ him on his way out. Sustain back to full. Repeat for rest of game. Buy a Spirit Visage. Laugh. Kassadin Riftwalks on you and you dont feel like taking shit from no stupid bitch. After the silence is over Ult(Ignite), EQ, Pool EQ. He should be dead. If not who cares, go back to farming. You cant dodge Vlad's ult you have to use Riftwalk as damage or you tickle him. Zhonya's and GA. What the fuck is your team doing while Kassadin is sitting there staring at your glowing body/Jesus Corpse? The whole point is delaying him so your team can just instantly kill him, he Riftwalked in you have like 5 seconds man holy shit. AD Casters Auto attacks that actually hurt. Then they burst you and then you blow up. Also Hexdrinker. Ranged Harrass Yeah all those champions hate it. #Melee Problems. Kassadin cant CS with his abilities reliably(Force Pulse cant cast :<) Purpose This was back when people had no idea what to build on anyone and Mana Burn was a thing. He was literally designed to kill mages even then. He still does it. Too good. E nerfs. Bad direction. It is already gated by mana cost, natural cooldown, and 5 spells cast. Teamfights is literally the only time you can use it more than once. It is his workhorse spell now that Q lost 60 damage. Better idea. Lower silence to 1.15/1.30/1.45/1.60/1.75 second duration. Strong enough to matter, weak enough(Especially with Merc's) to fight back. Lower or remove mana battery on W. Make mana gate him harder. He needs some nerfs for his laning because he can just pull a Nasus and destroy someone else later for money. I agree. Just not destroyed. His damage is meh and to use it optimally you're right in someone's face. His strong suits are he has the opportunity to use it more than most champions through his ult putting him into proper position. Ban Hammer People only ban him is because he's fucking annoying and can come out of nowhere and is hard to catch and kill. He makes people play different and nobody wants to do that. I ban Lee Sin every game because he's fucking annoying, comes out of nowhere, and is hard as hell to catch but you dont see anyone else complaining for some reason.